Systems that control or regulate the driving stability of a motor vehicle are known in a plurality of embodiments from the related art. For example, there are known anti-lock control systems; reference is made here to the document Bosch Technische Berichte (Bosch Technical Reports), vol. 7, no. 2 (1980) only as an example. With such anti-lock control systems, the brake systems of the vehicle wheels are controlled so that a change in brake action, usually the brake pressure, occurs as a function of an instability value. This instability value is generated as a function of the wheel movement detected, usually the wheel rotational speed. In addition, there are known traction control systems where the vehicle engine and/or the brakes of a vehicle are controlled to prevent excessive drive slip. Furthermore, there are known systems for controlling the dynamics of vehicular motion, where a parameter that represents and/or influences the dynamics of vehicular motion is determined; such parameters include yaw angular velocity, steer angle and/or transverse acceleration of the vehicle. The brake systems and/or the power-train system are controlled as a function of these measured quantities and as a function of the measured rotary motion of the vehicle wheels to increase driving stability. Such a system is known, for example, from ATZ, Automobiltechnisches Zeitschrift (Automotive Engineering Journal), vol. 96 (1994) "Bosch FDR--Driving Dynamics Control System." In such driving stability systems, it is customary to detect different diameters of the vehicle wheels by means of tire tolerance compensation or wheel compensation and then to take this into account in determining the wheel motion.
In such systems, which function according to the wheel motion sensed, prompt and accurate identification of errors in detecting wheel motion is extremely important.
An object of the present invention is to detect an error in wheel motion sensing as easily and effectively as possible.